


I See You in My Dreams

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And Then Some, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Gen, Halloween, Multi, Multichapter, Season 3 Finale, Speculative, Werewolf AU, Werewolf! Nicole AU, maybe some smut?, wynhaught interaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: Nicole, Jeremy, and Robin were picked up by BBD and taken away while Nedley and Wynonna have taken control of the town.  Little does anyone know, something bigger than BBD is trying to gain a footing in the chaos created by the broken boundaries of the Ghost River Triangle.  Takes place after the Season 3 finale, Nicole's POV as she tries to locate Waverly and adjust to her new...erm...lifestyle





	1. Hidden in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I have gathered that Kevin's pronouns are she/her/they/them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin reports back to their boss and some of the truth is uncovered

Abandoned Black Badge Division Black Site  
███████, Nevada—

The office was small and cramped, and as they floated in slowly, Kevin straightened their shoulders as the defined black leather of the back of their boss’ chair came into view. She saw the back of a head Kevin hoped not to see more of that day, pipe smoke smelling more of incense than tobacco floating up from the front of the chair.

Standing perfectly still with their feet splayed out casually, Kevin resisted the urge to wipe the sweat from her head which was beginning to bead down their face. 

“Kevin.”

The voice which spoke was warm and deep, reminding Kevin of earthly tones, hiding a terrible power beneath it. They did not respond, simply biting their lip and waiting with a bated breath, for a third of their party was missing.

There was a shuffling behind her, and soon the reek of whiskey wafted around her before a disheveled figure staggered into the room, immediately backing up against the wall and snarling silently at the back of the leather chair.

Kevin wrinkled her nose and hoped the reek wouldn’t get to her nice flowered shirt.

The revenant looked around wildly, nostrils flared and eyes wide as they reddened aggressively.

“Garrett, nice of you to join us,” the figure said, the smoke shifting slightly as they both heard a contented drag.

There was silence as they both waited.

“Kevin has informed me Bulshar is…no more,” they said evenly, “but so is the young one.”

“Everyone is gone, you promised me salvation,” the revenant snarled, “why did I not go away with them?!”

“You were not cursed by Bulshar,” the he-she-it-thing responded evenly, “You made a deal with a witch, not a demon. What has happened with the Earp’s and their comrades?”

“I don’t know—the heir is still around and so is the ginger and the fags—”

“EXCUSE—”

“Patience, Kevin. Continue, Garrett.”

The revenant spared a glare at Kevin before continuing.

“The younger one is gone—so is the gunslinging vampire.”

There was a pause.

“Presumably…in the Garden? If Kevin was correct in his findings, that is the only place they could have gone. What of the girl’s father—what has happened to Julian?”

“Dead.” Kevin and Garrett chorused together, only to glare at each other.

“A dead angel…” the voice trailed off thoughtfully, “A guardian of Eden, vanquished. Seems perilous for a place like Djerba.”

Kevin’s boss chuckled at their own humor, but the sarcastic reference to lotus-eaters made a tingle run down her spine. Sarcasm was always a bad omen.

“BBD is lucky Purgatory is naturally sealed off,” their boss continued now in a more businesslike tone, “What happened there…could have been a threat to international security.”

“My liege, I can explain—” Kevin began hurriedly.

“A terrible waste could have spread throughout the land and I would have more than BBD knocking on my door,” the voice continued in a terribly biting whisper, interrupting Kevin completely, “Bulshar may be a red herring to me, but think of what would have happened had he succeeded—vampires would try to overthrow Rome, werecats would form prides once more, and warlocks would make mortals do their bidding. I have the whole fate of the Western Hemisphere in my hands, and with one –snap—it could all be in shambles because of one mistake.” Their boss snapped their fingers to extenuate the sound, and the resulting ringing silence echoed in their ears.

“You disobeyed me, Kevin.”

Kevin swallowed dryly, their throat growing thick as fear clenched their stomach.

“I did.”

“You know the penalty for that?”

“Yes, my liege.”

“What is it?”

Kevin forced her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks.

“Mortality,” she managed.

“…or?” the voice prompted.

“Whatever you deem appropriate.”

“That is correct,” the voice purred. Silence fell once more.

“Garrett, you have failed me.”

“How so?” Garrett challenged. Kevin’s eyes widened as she stared back at the revenant who openly backtalked their boss.

“You failed to report the rising of Bulshar to me sooner. You failed to keep the Ghost River Triangle intact. You failed to keep Waverly Earp from crossing the boundary, putting both her and her father in danger. You killed her father and placed the girl in a prison. You have failed.”

“You made false promises, you told me you would make me human again—”

The sound of the leather chair spinning alerted Kevin with enough time to drop to their hands and knees, prostrating and closing their eyes tightly as they heard a noiseless howl escape the revenant.

“I AM the Morning and the Evening Star—”

The voice was terrible, shaking the very ground beneath them as Kevin began to tremble violently.

“—the EARTH and the WIND—”

The air grew hot and the revenant began to shriek.

“—FIRE and ICE—”

The shrieking intensified, and tears blurred Kevin’s vision as heat exploded to their side, hellfire sprouting up around the revenant. 

“No, NO—PLEASE I’LL DO BETTER—”

“YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO BREAK A DEAL WITH THE GUARDIAN OF THE GATES,” the voice thundered in response, before the screaming peaked and the roar of fire increased and damn, it just got so hot…

Silence.

Kevin shuddered violently as the tears ebbed and she feared the worst.

The sound of the chair spinning back caused their ears to prick up as they hurriedly wiped their face but remained prostrate.

“Rise, Kevin.”

She staggered up, adjusting her blazer and trembling violently.

“Betray my orders again, and I will not be so lenient.”

Kevin could not contain the shaky exhale of relief that came in response.

“Of course, my liege—”

Silence spread once more, this time enabling Kevin to calm their breathing.

“Despite your disobedience, you made an important discovery—once more, you have shown me you will make a fine shifter.”

“Thank you, my liege,” Kevin earnestly said.

She heard a deep drag be taken and saw the exhale of billowing smoke, a gloved hand airily holding a long pipe off to the side of the chair.

“I need a new sleeper in the Triangle,” the he-she-it-thing began, “Reconstruction will take years to repair the boundaries and I need to keep all forces away from it in the meantime. I need an immortal beast other than a revenant—they are cursed by their own stupidity. I need something independent of will, only bowing to the spirit of Mother Earth herself.

“I also need someone who will not leave Purgatory. Someone who will stay and protect the area without question.”

“The sister, my liege?” Kevin offered cautiously. This earned them a chuckle.

“She has enough on her hands as it is. How about the lover?”

It took Kevin a moment to piece together what the thing was referring to.

“Nicole?”

“Yes—if you would like to review her dossier…”

Kevin looked down at the clean desk to find a vanilla file which possessed a bright red wax seal on its center. The file had not been there previously, but Kevin was used to the sudden appearance of items. They plucked the smooth files up, pulled the string that broke the wax seal, and cracked the file open. They skimmed the pages swiftly, finding there to be more information than they expected for someone of Nicole’s age.

“Does she seem a good candidate?” the voice asked.

“Strong, loyal, determined…she appears to be exactly what you are looking for,” Kevin responded slowly.

“Good,” the voice breathed, smoke billowing out once more, “And what creature would best suit her?”

Kevin took a moment to think, pursing her lips as her brow furrowed.

“A Child of the Moon, my liege.”

A low chuckle resembling a ‘rut-rut’ noise filled the room.

“You will make an ever-promising shifter, Kevin. A Child of the Moon it is. You must call upon the Navajo Chief—they owe me a favor. Where is Nicole now?”

“I believe BBD took her, Robin, and Jeremy to a Psychiatric Institution,” Kevin said in a low tone, wary of their boss’ reaction, “Wynonna and the Sheriff Nedley are still running amok in town.”

“How unfortunate,” the voice said with dripping malice, “BBD should have more respect for their subjects. How long have they been there?”

“Four months.”

“Hmm.”

Kevin heard a deep drag and watched as their boss ground the strange black cigarette out into an ashtray.

“Let us hope they are not broken when we get there.”


	2. A Thousand Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes a deal...

St. James Psychiatric Hospital,  
Calgary

Nicole was dreaming—or at least she thought she was. 

The voices from the hall were faded now, and as she drifted in and out of consciousness, she reasoned that if she WAS awake, it was probably late in the night. Pearl from room 106 had stopped moaning, and the annoying security guard who twirled his keys up and down the hall was long gone. She tried to move her arms, but they stayed fast—probably due to the latest drugs they were giving her.

Within, she was a boiling pot of rage, pain, and confusion.

She had remembered waking up in an ambulance after passing out from the shot Wynonna gave her, Robin, Jeremy, and Waverly. The ambulance in question was not normal, that much she could tell from the inside as a first responder. The EMT’s were wearing black military uniforms, and instead of a well-lit cabin, the ambulance had a large singular lamp suited for surgery.

BBD was of course the first thing on her mind.

Nicole kept quiet, the soldiers busily trying to load up as they talked amongst themselves in low voices. With such a small time-frame, Nicole could only try and contact one person.

Pulling out her phone, she brought up Nedley’s contact and started typing:

‘Sheriff—I don’t know what’s going on or how long I’ll be gone, but someone needs to feed CJ. Please tell Waverly I love her, and—”

Nicole’s eyes had drifted lower as she lost her train of thought, eyes trailing down to the IV that was stuck in her forearm. She didn’t know what they were giving her, but it was not electrolytes.

She hit ‘send’ before she forgot to do that, head thumping back on the hard-padded stretcher, phone slipping from her fingers and clattering to the floor.

The next thing she knew, Nicole was coming to in a white room that smelled of rubbing alcohol. She was in a hospital gown and remembered how cold she was, not having her bonus blanket (Waverly) next to her.

She was woozy, and her throat ached, so she sat up to get some water. This was for naught though, because the moment she sat up the bed alarm went off and two burly security guards came in, batons unleashed.

“I just want some water—” she had rasped, but the guards did not lower their batons, their eyes hardened and steely.

They told her to get back into the bed, this time doctors appearing at the door, regarding her calculatedly.

It was at this point that Nicole began realizing she was in trouble.

She was not in a hospital. She was in a psychiatric institution. Nicole recognized the emblems on the guards’ uniforms.

Nicole was not in the ‘good’ section of the institution.

The ‘good’ section would be more communal, with nicely painted walls and with a more homey-feel to it. Doctors and guards wouldn’t have come running if she got out of her bed.

No, she was in the ‘bad’ section.

Taking this all into consideration over the course of three seconds, Nicole very slowly backed up and clamored back into her bed. The guards jumped forward and braced her—even though she offered no resistance—before the doctors stepped forward and inserted an IV once more. 

And as her senses began to cloud, she heard the doctors talking about how surprisingly high her metabolism was for her BMI, and that she wasn’t supposed to wake up for another three hours.

*****

Nicole reflected on this and more as she lay there, trying to decide if she was unconscious or not. There were several meetings with psychiatrists and psychologists, none of whom managed to get a word from her. She knew how crazy the whole demon-thing sounded and knew where that kind of talk would get her.

So, she stayed silent.

Nicole did not know the exact length of time she had been there, but she knew it was well over a month, (she lost track of time when she slept for three days straight). She sighed inwardly to herself and idly wondered when they would allow her to go back out into the community room again, (albeit drugged out of her mind). 

While she lay there, counting out the days to figure out how far away Wednesday was, Nicole grew conscious of…something…in the room with her.

She tried to turn her head but could not, the lack of mobility causing her to panic.

A gentle voice came from her right, some distance off.

“Relax—move but without your body.”

She frowned at this, still tugging at her neck muscles which refused to budge.

“No, slower. Move with purpose Miss Haught, not desperation.”

Nicole frowned as she paused before releasing a long breath and exhaling as she moved smoothly, this time spinning around and discovering…

A strangled gasp escaped her as she looked down to see herself laying on the bed, face pale and eyes shifting restlessly under bruised eyelids. Her gaze trailed down to see the hands she had were almost translucent, almost as if they were the idea of hands she had, as opposed to her actual hands. She looked herself over, gaze flicking from her nearly translucent, hologram-like body to her actual body laying before her.

“Strange, isn’t it?” the voice murmured calmly, but the sound made Nicole jump.

Spinning around, Nicole froze, shock filling her.

A figure sat calmly before her, seated in a comfortable chair before an ornate table, an untouched chess game on top of it. The seat opposite of them was empty, and it all looked strangely inviting.

The person was dark skinned, with a bald head and clean-shaven face, eyes bright and warm. Assuming it was a man, he was oddly beautiful, wearing a dark button-down and dark tan khakis. He smiled kindly up at Nicole and gestured to the seat across from him.

“What is this?” Nicole asked, not budging.

“An ‘out-of-body-experience’ I believe people call it around here,” the man responded, hand still held invitingly out, “We can discuss the intricacies all in good time. I assume you play?”

Nicole glanced back at her actual visage before padding forward cautiously, taking the strangers invitation.

“So…this isn’t real? It’s all in my head?”

The man cocked his head to one side and surveyed her curiously.

“It may be in your head, but that doesn’t mean it’s not real, Miss Haught. I am signing paperwork to get you out of here as we speak. You’re pieces are white, so your move.”

Nicole blinked, the sudden diversion taking her by surprise as she automatically plucked up a pawn and jumped it up two spaces without much thought.

“You…you are checking me out of here?”

“Yes. Do you know how long you have been here?”

“Not really,” Nicole said truthfully, watching as the man surveyed the board with a furrowed brow before pushing a pawn forward.

“Four months,” the man said, the noise of the pawn being placed on the board extenuating his words.

“…oh,” Nicole whispered, dread filling her.

“You seen worried, Miss Haught,” the man pointed out calmly as Nicole stared at the board, blanking.

“I—I don’t know where Waverly—”

Nicole broke off, blinking suddenly.

She stared up at him as he met her gaze calmly.

“Who are you?” she whispered quietly, “Why are you here?”

“I will tell you all, but first, your move,” he responded with a gentle and warm smile.

Nicole glanced back down and pushed a pawn forward before looking back up expectantly.

“I am an independent party with certain…responsibilities,” the man began, eyes trained on the chess board, “I consult with multiple organizations about occurrences that otherwise cannot be explained.”

“So like BBD?” Nicole immediately demanded.

“Like BBD, yes,” he seemed to admit, “They reached out to me after withdrawing from the Ghost River Triangle, citing they were unable to maintain the boundaries.”

The man plucked a knight up and placed it adjacent his first pawn.

Nicole simply surveyed him with confusion.

“And then…but…” she stammered, extremely confused.

The man held up a hand.

“I do not like to meddle, especially in an isolated place like Purgatory. At the time, I was also in Egypt dealing a flooding curse that threatened to make a swampland of the whole Nile river valley. I hoped the ancient boundaries would remain in place, but sadly I was ill-informed, and things did not go as planned. Your move, Miss Haught.”

Nicole glanced down and moved a bishop to the side of the board.

The man leaned forward to examine the board before he resumed talking:

“By the time I managed to get there, Bulshar was gone, the Earp curse broken, and the whole town empty. BBD panicked and tried their best to pick up the pieces, but because of their previous evacuation they had no jurisdiction to just blow it to pieces like they wanted to. I…expressed…the need for the boundaries around the Garden to be rebuilt, and for the town to remain intact, albeit empty.”

He moved a pawn out of the way before resuming his narrative.

“I examined what little I had to go off of and have decided to release you and your friends from here on certain conditions.”

Nicole glanced down and brought her queen out as silence stretched between them.

“And so…here you are,” Nicole said slowly.

“And so here I am,” the man said warmly, eyes sparkling somewhat.

He leaned forward and nudged a pawn forward.

Silence stretched between them as they surveyed each other.

“What do you want?” Nicole asked bluntly. 

He simply gazed at her before gesturing at the board. Nicole held his gaze as she took out one of his pawns with her bishop.

“Saying I wanted a small favor from you would be a lie—for what I want is neither simple or very pleasant.”

Nicole eyed him warily as he reached forward and took her bishop with his knight.

“I need someone to remain in the Ghost River Triangle as we rebuild the boundaries. The Garden cannot go unprotected, it is quite unstable as it is. Julian was foolish to return when he did.”

The last part came off bitterly, Nicole raising her eyebrows as her queen took his knight.

“Can’t Wynonna—” Nicole began

“The Earp curse is broken,” he interrupted, frowning at the chessboard, “Wynonna may want to be there but no longer possesses the powers she once had—at least, not to my knowledge. She is also not the type I really want to do my bidding…she is too…unstable.”

He moved a pawn forward before leaning back and knitting his fingers together, it being Nicole’s turn to gaze critically at the board.

“I need someone who is mentally fit and morally aligned to undertake this. I cannot risk supernatural interference with this process, lest I want BBD and other organizations to deem me unfit for this position. You fit all of these requirements.”

“So, you want me to stay in the triangle?” Nicole asked slowly, not understanding the complications of this as she moved a knight about her queen.

“Yes, but there is a caveat,” he sighed. Nicole simply gazed at him, waiting for him to continue.

“It is of my understanding that you are completely human—which limits your capabilities to perform this task.”

“…I see,” Nicole said slowly as he took out her knight with a pawn.

“We would need to…alter your DNA, you could say,” he said as Nicole removed the pawn with her queen, murmuring ‘check’.

There was a pause.

“What if I say ‘no’?” Nicole asked.

“You are fully within your right to do so,” the man amended, “In that case, you will be evaluated by the doctors here and will have to convince them you are fit for release, or else you get transferred to a BBD Black Site, where you would have to fend for yourself.”

“And if I say ‘yes’?” Nicole asked, the man moving a bishop up to block the attack. Nicole swiftly moved her rook forward several spaces.

“We will facilitate the transformation, and provide the training needed for you to live an otherwise normal life. You will maintain the triangle, and we can help you locate Waverly.”

Nicole froze, the man releasing a low whistle as he raised his eyebrows at the board.

“If I go here, then you will go there…” He mumbled, appearing oblivious to Nicole’s stunned expression. Releasing a warm yet slightly chagrined look, he flicked his king over with a wooden ‘thunk’.

“You…you don’t know where Waverly is?” Nicole stammered.

“Mm…no. Nor have we located Wynonna. Jeremy and Robin were the only ones recovered…oh, along with Kate but she is not here.”

Silence.

“How do I know you are not lying?” Nicole bit out.

“If I am capable of inducing an out-of-body-experience with you, why would I waste my time trying to persuade a mortal to the supernatural side?” he offered calmly.

“And you will keep your end of the bargain?” Nicole added after another moment.

“The laws of this land run deep—I cannot break any bargain I make,” he said warmly.

“How…how do I know this is all a dream?” Nicole breathed quietly. The figure surveyed her silently before plucking up his toppled king and walking over to Nicole’s slumbering figure. Opening her hand, he nestled it fast in her grip before walking back over and claiming his seat once more.

They stared at each other in silence.

“Who are you?” Nicole repeated.

“I am the Morning and the Evening Star,” he responded quietly, a gentle breeze running over Nicole as the words were spoken, the ground trembling slightly.

Nicole shuddered.

“Think about it,” the man said, raising a hand, fingers poised, “I will know what you have chosen.” And with that he snapped his fingers, and they were no more.

*****

Nicole woke up for real this time, the hustle and bustle of the day well under way outside her padded door. The drugs had worn off, and she quickly discovered something old, worn, smooth, and hard was held fast in her grip. With a jolt she brought it to her face and saw the exact same king that was toppled, her heart picking up in pace. She ran her fingers over it, before she turned it upside down to find a strange insignia on the bottom.

It was a four-pointed star, etched into the bottom. And as she gazed at it, she grew to believe…

And then the star began to glow bright white.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
